Shinra High School Host Club
by olihime
Summary: Yoh is a freshman student attending the prestigious Shinra Academy on a special scholarship. As he was looking for a quiet place to take a nap, he comes across the Music Room 3 with the help of a certain someone and met the Shinra Host Club.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Yoh is a freshman student attending the prestigious Shinra Academy on a special scholarship. As he was looking for a quiet place to take a nap, he comes across the Music Room 3 with the help of a certain someone and met the Shinra Host Club.

Olihime: Hello fellow readers! This is my first fanfiction and is dedicated to Kura-chan aka SK-fan7 who is a lovely friend to me. And a small New Year gift to all the fellow authors and readers. It's not much and but I hope to read some feedbacks from all of you. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu! And Happy New Year!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shaman King or Ouran High School Host Club!

**Keys:**

"Normal speech"

'_Thoughts_'

**Warnings: **Contains hints of Yaoi. And Yoh's sir name will be Fujioka to make things easier. Hmm…Is there anything else I should add?

* * *

><p>Fujioka Yoh was walking along the corridor of the prestigious and expensive Shinra High School Academy in search for a quiet place to take a nap. He has neck length dark brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a white T-shirt, a pair of orange pants, and sandals since he could not afford to buy the uniform. He also wore a pair of orange headphones on his ears as he listened to the music. Despite his carefree and lazy personality, he is an intelligent first-year student and is required to achieve academic excellence and rank first in class to maintain a special scholarship in Shinra Academy.<p>

Yoh was so into listening to his music that he did not watch where he was going and neither did the certain someone who was walking opposite of Yoh. And thus, both ended up bumping into each other and sending both of them sprawled on the ground in an 'awkward' position. Yoh blushed as he realized he was straddling a handsome boy who seemed to be around his age. Surprisingly, the teen looked a lot like Yoh but the boy has longer hair that reached past his waist. (A/N: Note that their uniform is the same with the Ouran's.)

Yoh quickly got off of the boy and held out his hand to help the boy up. The boy grabbed Yoh's hand and stood up making Yoh realized that the other boy was slightly taller than him.

Yoh didn't realize that the taller boy had yet to let go of his hand as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head with his other hand. His headphone was now hanging on his shoulder. "Sorry for bumping into you. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

The boy smiled as he kissed at the back of Yoh's hand causing Yoh to blush slightly and let go his hand. "It's okay. In fact, it is an honor to have a handsome boy like you to bump into me. What's your name, little kitten?"

"Little…kitten? Umm…it's Yoh. Fujioka Yoh. What's yours?" Yoh smiled at him.

"Asakura Hao. A pleasure to meet you."

After a moment of silence between them, Yoh remembered why he was wandering around the campus.

"Hey, Hao. Do you know any nice and quiet place to take a nap in the campus? All the other places I went were filled with students and were quite noisy."

Hao blinked in confusion. "A…nap?"

"Uh…yeah. It's my favorite pastime." Yoh sheepishly said.

Hao then slowly grinned and seemed to be plotting something. "Oh, but I do know a place. A much better place than just nice and quiet."

Yoh didn't realized this and asked Hao in curiosity. "Really? Can you tell me where it is?"

"Of course. It's just down this corridor. At the very end, you'll find a large door and a 'Music Room 3' label on it. It's an abandoned and unused music room." Hao said as he pointed the directions for Yoh.

"An abandoned music room, huh? Cool! Thanks Hao! I'll see you again, okay?" And with that, Yoh walked off to where Hao had pointed at.

Hao watched Yoh as Yoh gradually disappeared from his sight. He then smirked. "You're right, little kitten. You'll be seeing me again soon enough."

* * *

><p>"This is it. The Music Room 3." Yoh had finally arrived at the end of the hallway and was now wondering if he could play any musical instruments in the music room. Yoh always had a knack for playing any kind of musical instruments although he was too modest to admit it. He just loves playing it, that's all.<p>

Yoh then shrugged off his thoughts as he proceeded to grab the door handle and opened the large door, causing a small breeze along with some red flower petals to whisk in Yoh's direction.

_"Irasshaimase_! (Welcome!)" Several voices exclaimed.

When Yoh opened the door, there was the Shinra High School Host Club.

* * *

><p>A group of four handsome teens were standing behind an expensive looking royal chair where Hao was sitting like a King or a Prince would do. Yoh was bewildered as he stared at them especially Hao and was wondering how did get here before him.<p>

"Hmph, it's a boy." The purple haired boy said with a frown. He has golden eyes and was the shortest in the room although he seems to look taller when the length of the spike in his hair is added up. (Ren: It's a tongari!")

"Even if he's still a guy, he is still our important guest, Horohoro." Hao lectured lightly at the Ren who just grumbled. Hao then stood up and held out his hand as a gesture to welcome Yoh. "Welcome to our Shinra High School Host Club, Rare Scholarship Student, Fujioka Yoh-kun."

Yoh then snapped from his stupor and immediately questioned Hao. "W-wait, Hao? How did you get here so fast? What do you mean 'Host Club'? I thought you said this music room was abandoned. And how did you know I had the scholarship?" However, his questions were ignored.

"Hmm…he does look a lot like you, Hao. Are you sure you're an only child?" A light brown-haired boy stared at Yoh with great curiosity. He wore a pair of spectacles, almost hiding his hazel eyes. (A/N: It's an OC. He's not as incredible as Ootori Kyouya though. I needed someone to manage the Host Club but I couldn't found any other SK characters that fit. Sorry about that.)

"Sadly yes, Susumu." Hao pouted. "I wouldn't mind having Yoh as my outoto (brother)."

"Oh, oh! I know!" An excited blue-haired boy raised his hand up high. He has long light blue hair that sticks up in spikes as he wore his head band that has Ainu styled patterns on them. "Maybe he's your long lost twin, Hao! You know how the story goes where twins were born in a problematic family and they got separated at birth and, and…"

Ren who got irritated at the blue-haired, smacked him on the head causing him to yelp in pain. "Shut the hell up, Boroboro! (A/N: It means 'old' or 'worn out'.) No one wants to listen to your nonsense story!"

"Teme (Bastard), Ren! Why did you do that for? And it's Horohoro, not Boroboro!" Horohoro shouted angrily at Ren, forgetting the twin thing for the moment. Then, a smiling green-haired boy with matching green eyes stood between them with his hands up as a gesture for them to calm down.

"Calm down, Horohoro-kun. There's no need to fight. Here, have a cake." He held out a plate with a slice of cake on top to Horohoro who just happily accepted the cake and savaged it, mumbling a thank you. Lyserg then turned to lecture Ren. "And Ren, that wasn't nice at all." Ren just 'hmphed' in response.

"Ano…" (A/N: It's how you said to get people's attention. Like an 'excuse me' but it's not a direct translation for it.)

Everyone in the room turned their attention on Yoh who was a bit unnerved from the attentions. "Umm…well, I'll best be going…I mean, this is a host club and umm…I was only trying to find a quiet place to take a nap and well, see you later…" He was about to walk out from the room and away from the crazy hosts when suddenly he was grabbed from behind and realized it was Horohoro who held him up by the arms.

"Eh? W-what are you doing?" Yoh was very confused as he was forced to face the rest of the hosts.

"Good work, Horohoro!" Hao praised the blue-haired as he walked towards Yoh and stood in front of him.

"Once you enter this room, you are a guest and you are to be treated as one. So, what kind of boys are you into?" He pointed at Ren who was smirking smugly. "Do you like the tough and confident type?" (A/N: Although I wanted to say Ren is a grumpy type. Oh well.) He then pointed at Lyserg who was smiling kindly at Yoh. "The kind gentleman type?" He then pointed at Susumu who smiled politely at Yoh. "The dual-natured type?" (A/N: You'll see.) He then gestured at the grinning Horohoro who was still holding Yoh. "Or the cheerful and energetic type?"

Yoh gaped at Hao in disbelief. _'W-what! They think I'm gay?'_ "W-wait! I-I'm not like that! Like I just said, I was just trying to find a quiet place to take a nap a-and you were – " His breath hitched when Hao took hold of his chin as Hao leaned nearer. "Or maybe…you want to try me? Hm?" Hao spoke as he suggestively ran a finger under Yugi's chin, causing the teen to shiver.

Yoh, who had enough of it, wrenched himself out from Hao and Horohoro's grips and backing away from them without seeing where he was going. As he kept backing away, he accidentally bumped into a podium, causing it to shake and the vase on top to fall onto the ground.

Lyserg stood behind the paled and shocked Yoh as he looked over to see the broken state of the vase. "Oh my, we were supposed to be using the rune vase as the feature for the upcoming school auction."

"What should we do?" Horohoro had his hands behind his head as he questioningly looked at the others but with no worries at all. "We were going to start the bidding at 8 million yen."

Yoh's eyes widened. "8 million yens!" _H-how many thousand yen is that? More importantly, how many thousands are there in a million yen?_ Yoh nervously thought as he tried to calculate the amount in his mind.

Yoh then nervously turned to face them and shakily spoke. "I…I'll try to pay it ba…"

"Can you? You can't even buy your own uniform." Ren smirked darkly at Yoh.

"What are you going to do, Hao?" Susumu asked as he looked curiously at Hao.

Yoh flinched when he heard this as he unsurely stared at Hao.

Hao then proceeded to sit down on his chair again. His eyes were closed and he was smirking as he crossed his legs, "Have you ever heard this saying before, Fujioka-kun?" He looked directly at Yoh who looked frantic now and pointed a finger at him. "When in Rome, do as the Roman's do. If you don't have money, pay with your body. (A/N: He says 'body'. –drool– ) From now on, you are the host club's dog!"

"Although," Hao closed his eyes as he continued speaking. "I would like to say that. It will be much more interesting to see you working as a host."

"Hey Hao?" Horohoro said, interrupting Hao's talk.

"Hmm?" Hao opened one of his eyes to look irritably at Horohoro for interrupting him.

"The poor guy seems to have fainted." Horohoro pointed at Yoh and sure enough Yoh had fainted from the overload shock and was now lying on the ground with the rest of the hosts crowding around him.

* * *

><p>Olihime: Any advice? Any suggestions for the story? Did I do something wrong? Was it bad? Was it good? Please review.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Yoh is a freshman student attending the prestigious Shinra Academy on a special scholarship. As he was looking for a quiet place to take a nap, he comes across the Music Room 3 with the help of a certain someone and met the Shinra Host Club.

Olihime: Thank you everyone for reading and especially those who reviewed. I apologized for the short chapter and the slow update. I'm still working on my writing. Anyway, please enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shaman King or Ouran High School Host Club!

**Keys:**

"Normal speech"

'_Thoughts_'

* * *

><p>Yoh was walking back towards the music room because he was sent to get a few things stated from the list given to him. He had a paper bag full of stuffs in his arms, holding it against his chest. He sighed heavily when he reached the door to the music room. He was not looking forward to what the hosts have planned for him to become a first class host.<p>

**Flashback…**

"Ahem. As I was saying," Hao spoke to Yoh. _Asakura Hao, Grade 11, Class A – Host Club King._

Hao was still sitting on his royal chair and a very nervous Yoh was kneeling in front of him and the rest of the hosts were standing around the twins.

"Starting from today onwards, you are an official member of the Host Club! Of course, I will personally train you to become a first class host. If you can get one hundred customers to request you, we will completely forget about your eight million yen debt!"

"O-one hundred customers…" Yoh went a little pale. However, he was taken aback when Susumu suddenly appeared in front of him and thrust a small paper to his face. _Hasegawa Susumu, Grade 11, Class A – Host Club Vice President._

"It's a shopping list." The spectacled boy said.

"Your training will start when you come back from your shopping." Lyserg said as he smiled at Yoh. _Lyserg Diethel, Grade 10, Class A._

"You can try to run away if you want to, Fujioka. But just so that you know, my family happens to have a private police force of 333 officers." Ren smirked darkly as Yoh stared at him with utter horror. _Tao Ren, Grade 10, Class A._

"And buy more snacks for me, okay buddy?" The blue-haired excitedly said. _Usui Horokeu, Grade 11, Class A – Nickname: Horohoro. _

And without him noticing that he was being dragged, Yoh was now staring down the hallway with the entrance to the music room closed behind him. _Asakura Yoh, Grade 10, Class A – Scholarship Student._

**Flashback ended…**

He sighed again and opened the door and was greeted by the blue-haired host. "Hey, Yoh! You're back! Did you buy some snacks?"

Horohoro snatched the paper bag from his arms and rummaged through the things before the brunette could reply. He then blinked and held up a small container from the paper bag. "What's this?"

"What do you mean? As you can see, it's coffee."

"Coffee? I never see this brand before. Is this the kind that's already ground?"

"No, it's the instant kind."

"Nani!" Horohoro suddenly shouted making Yoh jumped in surprise. "Is this the type where all you need to do is add hot water? The so-called commoner's coffee?" Out of nowhere, a crowd full of girls including the rest of the hosts gathered around them and stared at the wonder coffee.

"Oh, so that's the rumored commoner's coffee." Hao said in interest.

"Is it true?" Susumu asked Yoh. "That the poor people don't even have enough time to grind their own coffee beans.

"Uh…no."

The crowd continue talking among themselves about the 'commoner's coffee' while Yoh looked at Hao who stared at the container with extreme interest.

"If you want," Yoh said, getting Hao's attention. "I could make some of this coffee for everyone to try and drink."

Hao's eyes lit up. "Really?"

Yoh shrugged and smiled. "Just don't blame me if it doesn't suit your tastes."

The long-haired boy immediately straightened up. "Alright, Horohoro, hand over the commoner's coffee to Yoh and let the free tasting begin."

* * *

><p><strong>Several minutes later…<strong>

"The coffee is done." Yoh nervously said as he carefully held a tray with a few very expensive cups of coffee on top as he slowly walked to a table where a group of three girls were sitting. Everyone else was also sitting at their respective tables as they waited for the new recruit to serve them coffee and taste the wonders of the instant coffee.

"Here's your coffee." Yoh placed the cups on the table and smiled at them. His smile disappeared when he noticed the girls seemed to be nervous. "Is there something wrong?"

"Oh, no, it's just that I'm a little scared to drink this." The girl on the right said.

"I'm afraid if my father finds out that I drank this, he will yell at me." The girl on the left said this time and the middle girl nodded her head to show that she agreed to what her friends had just said.

"It's going to be okay." Yoh smiled at them. "Your father's not here right now and I'm sure that everyone here will be willing to keep this a secret."

The girls was looking at him, admiring his dazzling face, his dazzling smiles and his dazzling voice with red blushes on their faces.

"But if you're still not comfortable with it, I could always take the coffee away."

"We'll drink it!" The three blushing girls immediately replied.

Not far from Yoh, the rest of the hosts were watching Yoh as he served coffee to another group of girls and the girls will go all lovey-dovey on him.

"Why is he so popular anyway?" Apparently, Ren was not happy because of the possibility that the new guy may steal his clients.

"He's natural." Lyserg answered, taking a few sips of the commoner's coffee.

"No training or special techniques needed too." Horohoro added and continued eating his cake.

"The only problem now is that he needs his uniform." Susumu pointed out.

Hao snapped his fingers. "Right! Initiate Operation Yoh Makeover! Horohoro!"

"Yes, sir!" Horohoro who already finished eating, saluted and dashed towards Yoh and dragged the surprised brunette over to another room.

"Susumu, give a phone call to the school designated tailor!" Hao ordered, pointing at his vice-president, who already began dialing.

He then pointed at the remaining two members. "Both of you will keep the ladies occupied while we deal with our new recruit!"

"Whatever." And with that, Ren walked off with Lyserg beside him while Hao and Susumu went to check on Yoh.

* * *

><p>"Hao?" Yoh asked behind the curtain of the dressing room.<p>

"What is it, Yoh? Do you need any help dressing up?" Hao asked back. He and Susumu were waiting for Yoh to come out while Horohoro went back entertaining the girls.

"Are you sure the uniform you gave me is supposed to be a cat costume?"

Susumu then hit Hao at the back of his head which earned him a yelp of pain from the long-haired teen. "Ow! Why did you do that for?"

"Punishing a naughty king." Susumu said and held his hand to Hao. "Now, where's the uniform?"

Once Hao handed over the bag with the proper uniform inside, he went sitting in a corner and sulked, muttering how he wanted to see Yoh in the cat costume.

* * *

><p>Olihime: How many of you who are reading this has watched Ouran High School Host Club before? I was wondering if anyone wants to play a guessing game. For the next chapter, I want all of you to guess which SK character will be playing as Ayanokoji who is a character from Ouran. What do you think?<p> 


	3. Poem Notice

**Poem Notice**

This is not an update, I'm sorry to say,

A simple notice, that I'll be away,

To face a war, that many come to fear,

We can never run away, it's unfortunate to hear,

For this a test, we must all overcome,

To gain victory, we must all persevere,

Do not worry, fellow readers, for I will be back,

To give you all readers, an update you deserved,

So please wait for me, and wish me luck,

For I am really, taking a test, we students feared,

Now here comes the word, that I really want to say,

To all of you, readers, amazing as always,

For the lack of update, an apology I must give,

For taking your time and reading my story, a big thank you I must greatly give,

The time has come, for this poem to end,

Or I will have, in my test, a big red 'F',

So, goodbye, my friends, we will meet again.

-Olihime


End file.
